


Madman with a Probe

by crowdedangels



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're hiding in my glass-walled office? Are you sure you're in MENSA?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madman with a Probe

“What are you doing?”  
  


Sheppard spun the desk chair to face Elizabeth, “Reading?” he tested. He watched her confusion melt into a smirk which told him she wasn't buying it. “Hiding,” he confessed.  
  


“You're hiding in my glass-walled office?” she gestured around them as she crossed the desk and shooed him from her chair. “Are you sure you're in MENSA?”

  
He jumped up but stayed close, casting a look to the desks beyond the glass doors. “I _took the test_ , never joined.”

  
“Ah,” she laughed. “Who, may I ask, are you hiding from?” She tidied her desk – _had_ he been reading? - and pulled out the latest mission reports.  
  
His arms were folded high on his chest, “McKay.” He frowned, leaning his head to one side to check he wasn't near. “He wants me to...do stuff.” Rodney had explained in detail what he wanted John to do but he had zoned out after _'It wont hurt. Not much at least.'_

  
“Stuff?” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

  
“Not _stuff_ stuff. Just,” he waved his hand as if explaining himself, “science stuff.”

  
“It is a truth universally acknowledged that a madman in possession of a great brain must be in want of a minion.”

  
“Don't make me hide from you too...”

  
She chuckled before she heard the unmistakable rantings of Rodney approaching. She locked eyes with John right before he _literally_ spun on the spot like a child nearing the end of the count of hide-and-seek. Who had windows without curtains? She pushed back from the chair back and gestured for him to get beneath the desk. “Quickly!”

  
He sighed and ducked beneath, bumping his head as he folded himself into the footwell. She tried in vain to stifle her giggle.

  
“Is he here?”

  
“And good afternoon to you too, Rodney.”

  
“Hmm? Right, good afternoon. Is he here?”

  
“Is who here?”

  
“Colonel Sheppard.”

  
“Do you _see_ Colonel Sheppard here?”

  
He actually looked around, “No?”

  
“Good. I thought I was going to have to call for Carson to check you over.”

  
“Do you know where he is?”  
  
  
Oh how she wanted to tell him the truth. But, apparently, John could read her mind because she suddenly felt fingers wrap around her ankle. “I do not.”  
  
  
“Well, this was a waste of time. If you see him, tell him to come find me and that the probe wont hurt unless he's a baby.”  
  


She felt the hand on her ankle wrap tighter. “You want me to quote you in calling Colonel Sheppard a baby?”

  
“Er... you could paraphrase? Or miss that bit out entirely?” He was babbling; she did enjoy when he did that. “Just tell him to find me.”  
  
  
“Will do.”

  
Rodney stalked away, bursting through of group of people with his head cast to his tablet.

  
“He's gone.”

  
John unfolded himself from beneath the desk and handed her a pen that she had apparently lost. He stretched out a crick in his back, asking “Would we really miss him if I 'accidentally' killed him?”

  
She dropped the pen into the pot, “I'm afraid so.”

  
“Zelenka wouldn't do?”

  
“As worthy as Zelenka is, we need Rodney to stick around. Sorry.”

  
He sighed dramatically, “Fine.” He decided it was probably safe to leave, stalking to doorway cautiously. “Just remember that I offered next time he bugs the crap out of you.”

  
“I will. Hey, John?” She called him back.

  
He turned to face her.

  
“Where did he want to stick the probe?”

  
His face barely changed as he spun back around and went to hide out with Ronon.

  
Elizabeth grinned as she looked back down to her paperwork.


End file.
